


Dedukcja

by Olgie



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Forum Imaginarium, M/M, Nie mam pojęcia co tu wpisać, POV Sally Donovan, Sally is a bitch, fluff?, mystrade, pisane pod prompt
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 20:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10727064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olgie/pseuds/Olgie
Summary: Tekst pisany na akcję roczną Forum Imaginarium. Prompt 18. Napisz fanfiction na podstawie wybranego headcanonu.





	Dedukcja

Sally Donovan stała w rogu biura swojego szefa i czuła, że zaraz eksploduje. Po drugiej stronie pokoju był wzburzony Sherlock, którego włosy, tak jak i włosy sierżant, właśnie zaczynały żyć własnym życiem, po tym, jak przez godzinę stali w mżawce. Obok gestykulującego Holmesa stał jego wierny Watson, Lestrade z kolei siedział za swoim biurkiem i wyglądał jakby było mu wszystko jedno, czy Sally i Sherlock za chwilę rzucą się sobie do gardeł czy nie.  
  
— Po raz kolejny powtarzam ci, że tam nie mogło być żadnej kobiety! Nie znalazłem żadnego śladu, który wskazywałby na obecność żony Baumana. Wypuśćcie ją, do cholery, i aresztujcie Knighta, bo to on jest mordercą.  
  
— Skąd to wiesz? Śladów Knighta też tam nie ma! A żona miała motyw! — krzyknęła Sally. To ona wpadła na żonę i nie zamierzała tak łatwo się poddać. To, że Lestrade przestał myśleć już dawno temu, nie oznaczało, że ona ma iść w jego ślady i bezwolnie zaufać temu świrowi.  
  
— Na podstawie bilingów z telefonu ofiary, zeznań sekretarki…  
  
— A od kiedy tak ufasz zeznaniom ludzi, co? — przerwała Donovan.  
  
— Od kiedy wyciągam je szantażem. No więc z billingów, zeznań i faktu, że samochód Baumana został porysowany, mogę wydedukować, że to Knight był mordercą. Widziałem, jak prowadzi, jest słabym kierowcą.  
  
— Nieprawda, jeździ świetnie.  
  
— Tak, kiedy siedzi w naszpikowanym elektroniką BMW! Ale auto Baumana to Mercedes z siedemdziesiątego szóstego. Bez ABS-u, bez wspomagania kierownicy! Knight nad nim nie panował i porysował go!  
  
— Żona też mogła go porysować. W ogóle nie ma prawa jazdy.  
  
— Jego żona jest idiotką. Nawet nie ruszyłaby tym autem. Mordercą Baumana jest jego wspólnik Knight. Chciał przejąć ich firmę na własność, bo Bauman nie zgadzał się na oszustwa. Jestem pewien, że jak poszukacie w dokumentach, to znajdziecie finansowy motyw. Jak nie wiadomo, o co chodzi, to chodzi o pieniądze.  
  
— Lestrade, nie uwierzysz chyba w te bajki?!  
  
Jej szef popatrzył na nią i Sally wiedziała, że przegrała, gdy westchnął.  
  
— Nie wypuszczamy żony. Wezwij na przesłuchanie Knighta, zobaczymy, co powie. I każ przeszukać dokładnie finanse firmy. Niech szukają w vacie i kadrach, tam najłatwiej zrobić przekręt.  
  
Sally trafił szlag. Cała jej ciężka praca na marne. Teraz żona Baumana wywinie się, bo Lestrade, jak zawsze, uwierzył Holmesowi, a nie jej. Co to w ogóle jest?! Ośmiesza siebie jako inspektora i upokarza ją za każdym cholernym razem, gdy _prosi_ tego świra o pomoc! Nagle złość przejęła nad nią władzę. To Lestrade jest tu szefem i to jego wina!  
  
— Szefie! Na litość boską, nie mamy dowodów!  
  
— Dlatego proszę cię, żebyś wezwała…  
  
— Wystarczy ci to, co powie ten ćpun?! I stawiasz całe śledztwo na głowie, tak?! Przez jego wymysły?!  
  
— Wydedukowałem to!  
  
— Tak?! Ciekawe, bo nie potrafisz nawet wydedukować, że Lestrade pieprzy twojego brata!  
  
Zapadła cisza, a po chwili stało się kilka rzeczy na raz. Lestrade jęknął “O, jezu” i schował twarz w dłoniach, Sherlock wydał z siebie dziwny dźwięk, jakby się krztusił i cofnął się, wpadając z impetem na Johna i przewracając go. Obaj runęli z hukiem na ziemię, przy okazji wywracając doniczkę z kwiatkiem.  
  
— Gavin! — krzyknął Holmes, odzyskawszy głos, jednak nie powiedział nic więcej, nie widząc reakcji ze strony Lestrade'a. W końcu John zrzucił z siebie Sherlocka i wstał, ciągnąc go za sobą. Otrzepał kurtkę z ziemi z doniczki i spojrzał na Sally.  
  
— Jeśli chciałaś takiego efektu, to brawo. Myślę, że uszkodziłaś Sherlockowi mózg. I kto tu ma bujną wyobraźnię?  
  
— Nie wymyśliłam tego — Powiedziała twardo Sally. Cały czas patrzyła na Sherlocka, który teraz stał z szokiem wypisanym na twarzy. — Lestrade spotyka się z tym całym Maximem...  
  
— Mycroftem — wciął się Lestrade, ale Sally nie pozwoliła sobie przerwać.  
  
— ...i przed nami też się ukrywali, ale przez ostatnie pół roku Lestrade jak na rozwodnika dostawał zbyt dużo wiadomości i telefonów. Oczywistym było, że kogoś ma. Wydało się kogo trzy tygodnie temu. Niechcący podsłuchałam ich rozmowę...  
  
— Och, to z pewnością było niechcący. Bo nie wiemy, że odkąd pomagam wam w śledztwach, próbujesz zdyskredytować Lestrade’a, by dostać jego stanowisko. — Sherlock odzyskał mowę. — Na razie jednak to on tu rządzi, więc może łaskawie zajmiesz się tym, za co ci płacą, i wezwiesz Knighta na przesłuchanie?  
  
_No bezczelny!_ W Sally znów zagotował się gniew, tylko trochę złagodzony wprawieniem Sherlocka w osłupienie, i już miała coś odpowiedzieć, ale przerwał jej Lestrade.  
  
— Jazda, Donovan. Sherlock nie jest tu od tego, żeby powtarzać ci moje polecenia. — powiedział cicho, rzucając jej surowe spojrzenie.  
  
W Sally wciąż kipiał gniew, ale wyszła, w poczuciu klęski. Owszem, widok Sherlocka w tym stanie był ciekawy, ale ostatecznie nie było to zwycięstwo. Miała chociaż nadzieję, że Sherlock zrobi Lestrade’owi karczemną awanturę. Żałowała, że nie mogła zostać w gabinecie.  
  
Ale ma tego serdecznie dosyć. Najwyraźniej Lestrade ma zbyt dobrą opinię. No i mocne plecy, w końcu sypia z politykiem. Nie uda jej się go wygryźć. Złoży wniosek o przeniesienie do Dimmocka. Nie będzie musiała oglądać więcej tego popaprańca i może wreszcie dostanie upragniony awans.

**Author's Note:**

> Link do headcanonu:  
> http://umbrellabadge.tumblr.com/post/159434291676/donovan-was-the-first-to-tell-sherlock-that  
> Czytać po tekście.


End file.
